Unbreakable Love
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez have now graduated college and life is taking them interesting places. Sequel to Unpopular Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with the sequel to Unpopular Love. I've gotten a lot of requests for this piece so here's the first chapter. I'm planning on writing a total of nine chapters. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating as I'm working on this piece at work during down times.**

 **Unbreakable Love**

Santana holds on tightly to Brett's hand as they walk through the airport. She's not ready to let him go. The last four years have been amazing for them at Princeton. While the football didn't do amazing, they were much improved and he ended up being drafted in the first round by the Dallas Cowboys as a corner. He's headed to Dallas for training camp she's staying here on the east coast as she's gotten into John Hoskins. He's extremely proud of her getting into one of the top med schools though it's not surprising since she did graduate top of her class at Princeton in premed. Neither of them is looking forward to spending the better part of the next four years apart, but they know that they can make it through plus it's not guaranteed that he'll be with Dallas for the next four years. He's hoping that maybe he'll be traded to an east coast team or released so he can try to make a team closer to her though since he's signed a four year contact with Dallas neither of those options seems likely.

"I don't want you to go." Santana pouts holding onto him tightly.

"And I don't want to leave you, but it's only until January, February if we make the playoffs." Brett says. "We'll visit each other as much as we can."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Santana says.

"I love you baby, I'll facetime you when I land." Brett softly says kissing her gently.

After several more long kisses, Brett finally has to go through security and they wave one last time before he disappears leaving her standing there. Luckily for her Quinn flew out for a few days to keep her company for the first few days. His family has said if she needs it Carol will fly out.

"It will okay San, you two will be back together before you know it." Quinn says wrapping her arm around her friend.

"I just miss him so much already. We haven't spent more than two days apart since we started dating." Santana says wiping tears out of her eyes.

"You know he's only doing this for the two of you." Quinn says. "He wants to be able to provide for you until you become a doctor and can provide for the two you."

"Do you really think he'll quit once I become a doctor?" Santana asks looking a little hopeful at her.

"I think that man will do anything for you." Quinn says as they start to head back to their car.

Santana sighs very sad about everything. She doesn't start school for another month, but couldn't go with Brett as we won't be able to see her until after she starts school so she didn't want to torture herself.

"So what are we going to do to keep your mind off of him?" Quinn asks.

"Let's go shopping I need some new clothes." Santana says.

"Okay let's go."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett walks over to the water table and grabs a couple cups on water dumping them on his head. It's been three weeks since he left Santana and he's glad that she's about to start school and will have that to distract her mind from him.

"Dude it's not that hot." Colin one of the other rookies says.

"I'm always hot." Brett jokes.

"Ha ha ha," Colin says. "Very funny man, no wonder why all the women always want to be around you."

"I don't want any of them so you can have them. I have a very lovely girlfriend that I plan on marrying one day soon." Brett says smiling at the thought of Santana.

"Ooo, how have I not heard of her yet?" Colin asks as they walk back out on the field.

"Because I don't like talking about her, it causes me to miss her even more than I do now." Brett sighs.

"Dude how long have you been with this girl?" Colin asks. "And what is her name?"

"Her name is Santana and I've been with her since senior year." Brett happily says thinking of happy times with his girlfriend.

"Of course you have, such an all American boy." Colin says shaking his head.

They head back out on the field to run more plays and get yelled at by the coaches. By the end of the day all of Brett's muscles ache and all he wants to do is go to bed. The only reason that he's not is that he promised to skype Santana tonight.

'Hey baby,' Brett says when he sees her face pop up on the screen.

'B,' Santana groans. 'I feel awful,' she whines.

'Awe baby what's wrong?' Brett asks.

'I haven't felt good all week and today I was puking up a storm.' Santana whines just wanting his strong arms wrapped around her right now.

'I'm sorry baby that I can't be there with you.' Brett softly says.

'I miss you.' Santana says.

'I know baby, I miss you so much. I'll be up there in three weeks when we get the weekend off.' Brett promises her. 'Until then rest as much as you can and call me if you start to feel worse.'

'Okay B,' Santana sadly says.

'Hey baby wipe that frown off your face I'll be with you sooner than you think.' Brett says wishing that he could be with her right now.

'I just wish you were here to hold me.' Santana whines.

'Hug that big bear I gave you and it will be like hugging me.' Brett says his heart breaking at seeing how sad his girlfriend is.

'It's not the same.' Santana sniffles.

'I know it's not but it's the best I can do right now.' Brett says seriously considering leaving to go see her now.

'I don't know if I can do four years of this.' Santana says wiping away some of her tears.

'Try for a little while for me honey. You've gotten into an amazing med school and I don't want you to give it up for me, okay.' Brett says seriously.

'I'll give it a try.' Santana promises.

'Okay baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Brett says blowing a kiss at the screen.

'I'm looking forward to it.' Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana walks into her doctor's office. She hasn't been able to shake this cold and has finally after two weeks decided to go see her doctor to finally get rid of it.

"Santana Lopez," a nurse calls.

"Hi Becky," Santana says smiling at her.

"Why are you here?" Becky asks.

"I've had a cold for two plus weeks and I haven't been able to shake it." Santana says. "I've been throwing up after eating, my body aches and I've been extremely tired lately."

"Well we'll run a few tests before the doctor comes in." Becky says smiling as she's pretty sure she knows what is wrong.

"Good, I need to shake this before my boyfriend comes up for a weekend visit." Santana says frowning when Becky takes some blood.

"I'm sure we can have everything figured out by then." Becky says. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks Becky," Santana says.

She looks around the room before pulling out her phone to play some Pokémon Go while she waits for the doctor to come in.

"Well Ms. Lopez I have good news." her doctor Julia says walking in.

"What is it?" Santana asks wondering how having flu or something could be good.

"You're pregnant." Julia says thinking that Santana will be happy about this.

Santana just about falls over when she hears this.

"I'm what?" Santana says in disbelief.

"You're pregnant, do you know about how far along you are?" Julia asks sensing this might not be happy as she originally thought it was.

"I don't know five or six weeks." Santana says trying to remember when her last period was. "How did I miss this." she gasps.

"It's normal if you're not trying to be shocked, but everything will be okay." Julia tries to reassure her.

"No it won't be." Santana says holding her head in her hands.

"Santana I'm sure it will be better than you think." Julia says rubbing her back. "Surely that wonderful boyfriend of yours will be supportive."

"I'm sure he would be if he weren't in training camp in Texas." Santana sniffles.

"Well…." Julia says unsure of what to say to that.

"Thanks Doc, I'll schedule an appointment for a few weeks right?" Santana asks.

"Yes, in about a month." Julia says hoping that everything turns out okay.

"Now I just have to figure out how to tell him." Santana says to herself as she leaves.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next few days are very hard on Santana as she can hardly talk to Brett and every time she does it's short and he's always falling asleep. She hates the distance between them not only literally, but also them as a couple. Both of them is feeling the strain of distance and neither like it.

"Thanks for coming Quinn." Santana sighs as the two women sit on the couch.

"Well you sounded desperate and I wasn't about to not come." Quinn says very worried for her friend.

"It's just I found something out last week and I don't know how to tell Brett or even what we're going to do about it." Santana says biting her lip.

"Honey whatever it is I know Brett will support you." Quinn says even more worried now.

"I know, but it's just scary." Santana sighs.

"Maybe if you tell me I can help." Quinn offers.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone until I tell Brett." Santana says.

"Okay what is it?" Quinn asks now very curious.

"I'm pregnant." Santana says.

"Oh my god Santana! That's amazing!" Quinn shouts jumping up to hug her. "This is good right?" she asks when she realizes that Santana doesn't seem as happy.

"I haven't told Brett yet. How do I tell him that I'm pregnant while we're so far apart and I haven't seen him in months." Santana says falling back on the couch.

"Honey one it hasn't been months and two we both know that he will love you and this baby." Quinn calmly says.

"I know, but still with the distance it's put a huge strain on our relationship." Santana sighs.

"Go see him, we'll book you a flight for tomorrow and you can tell him. After that you'll find that everything is going to be okay." Quinn says.

"Okay,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story all with all my others. I'm going to try and update this story every two weeks if not sooner, but don't hold me to that.**

"Have a good trip and call me when you're flying back so I can pick you up." Quinn says hugging Santana.

"Thanks for this and everything else Q." Santana says hugging her tighter. "I would have lost it without you."

"What are best friends for." Quinn says finally letting go.

"Still you've been amazing and I'll text you after I tell him." Santana says waving as she heads into the security line.

Once she's through she heads straight for the gate. Even though she has a lot of time before her flight is supposed to leave she doesn't really have anything else to do. All she wants to do is get to Dallas and be surrounded by Brett. Since it's Friday she's only having to miss one class as she doesn't have any classes on the weekend. She feels bad since it's her first week of classes that she's already missing one, but Quinn's right she needs to go see him. He wasn't happy that she's missing class to visit him, but he's very happy that she's coming down.

"Now boarding flight 876 to Dallas." the flight attendant announces.

She stands up and heads into the boarding line. The whole flight she's very excited to finally see her boyfriend after nearly two months apart. When they land she can barely keep in her excitement as she waits to get off.

"B!" Santana shouts running through the security gate and into his arms.

"Babe." Brett says picking her up and kissing her. "God how I've missed you." he whispers putting her down.

"I've missed you so much too B." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

"And we have all weekend together." Santana says nuzzling into him as they walk back out to his truck.

He's just very happy that she's here no matter what the reason is as he's sure that there is a reason that she's here. Even though he wants to know the reason he leaves it just content to hold her.

"So I rented us a hotel room and the only thing I have to do is go to a three hour practice tomorrow, but other than that I'm all yours." Brett says kissing her.

"Oooo, are you planning something Mr. Pierce." Santana says smiling slyly at him.

"Maybe," Brett says smirking.

"Oh my god what are you planning." Santana says shoving into him.

"I'm not telling you." Brett says in a sing song voice.

"B," Santana whines.

"Trust me you'll love it." Brett says smiling.

The whole ride to their hotel room Santana tries to get it out of him, but she can't whatever it is he really wants to surprise her. It's a much needed distraction from the real reason that she came. With the thought back in her mind she put her hand on her belly and wonders what it will be like when she starts to show. She's pulled out of her thoughts when they pull into the hotel parking lot.

"Babe I'll grab the bags." Brett says when she gets out to get the bags.

"How nice is it to have my big strong boyfriend to lift everything." Santana says all happy.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Brett jokes loving seeing her smile.

"You're too good to me B." Santana sighs following in.

"I'm just good enough." Brett says leaning down to kiss her.

Santana smiles at how amazing he is to her and how happy she is to be here with him.

"You should go in first." Brett says smiling when they reach their room.

"B," Santana says looking back at him as she enters wondering what's going on.

It doesn't take long for her to figure out as soon as she enters she's greeted by a small black and brown dachshund puppy.

"Oh my god," Santana says bending down and picking up the puppy. "You got a puppy."

"I got you a puppy babe, I checked and you can take her on the plane with you." Brett says setting down the luggage and closing the door.

"B, I can't believe you got us a puppy." Santana softly says petting the puppy's head as she cradles her.

"Well I know you've been sad since I had to come down here so I thought I'd get you a puppy to keep you company." Brett says smiling as she coos over the puppy.

"This is the best surprise that you've ever gotten me." Santana says.

"I'm glad you like it." Brett says.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. Can we take a nap or something I'm exhausted." Santana yawns.

"Go take a nap honey, I'm going to cook us dinner." Brett softly says.

"Wait you can't cook." Santana says suddenly more awake.

"Don't worry honey I can make eggs, bacon and hash browns." Brett reassures her.

"Okay," Santana skeptically says.

"Trust me," Brett says.

"I do, just not you cooking." Santana says kissing him before taking the puppy with her to the bed.

Brett smiles as he looks back to see her already asleep. This is what he wishes they had all the time, her here with him. Taking a deep breath all he thinks is that he just has to last four years and then they never have to be apart again. He finishes making dinner and goes over to wake her up.

"Honey, dinner's ready." Brett softly says kissing her on the forehead.

"Good I'm starving and so is Milly." Santana yawns holding up the sleeping puppy to Brett's face.

"So we're calling her Milly?" Brett asks.

"Yep that's her name, now get me my food." Santana says pointing him to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Brett says kissing her again before skipping into the kitchen.

Santana chuckles as how cute he looks and places her hand on her belly, thinking that this baby is extremely lucky to have Brett as a father.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"B," Santana moans as he kisses her neck.

"I've missed having your naked body pressed against me." Brett whispers.

"Fuck B, I need you in me." Santana moans humping up into him.

"Shit I've missed this." Brett says lining himself up.

"Oh god," Santana groans as he pushes slightly into her.

"Fuck you're tight baby." Brett groans pushing more into her.

Santana claws at his back as he pushes father into her. She digs her nails into him when he finally bottoms out and stays still waiting for her to give the okay. Her eyes are rolling in the back of his head at how big he his. Tapping his back she lets him know that he can start moving which he does. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in just as slowly.

"Just…..fucking….faster." Santana groans thrusting up into him trying to get him to go faster.

"Fuck," Brett moans thrusting faster, lifting her up slightly to get a better angle.

"Right there," Santana moans wrapping her legs around him.

"Shit baby, I'm goin' to come." Brett groans, his head falling onto her shoulder.

"Harder," Santana moans getting closer to her own release.

"Fuck, I'm coming." Brett moans coming to thrust as he comes.

"So…fucking…close." Santana moans as Brett starts rubbing her clit.

It doesn't take much longer before she's clawing at his back as her own release comes. She falls limp in his arms and he gently rearranges them so she's laying on top of him.

"Wow," Brett breaths into the top of her head kissing there.

"Yeah we were amazing." Santana sighs burrowing deeper into him.

"I can't believe it's been over a month since we last did it." Brett says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I know baby." Santana says biting her lip.

She wants to tell him, but isn't sure if this is the right time or not.

"I hate that this is how it's going to be for four years while I'm playing football and you're going to school, but we can get through it." Brett says kissing her.

"It's going to suck worse, I have big news." Santana says deciding that she needs to tell him now.

"What?" Brett asks sitting up and staring at her.

"Listen I don't want you to be upset." Santana says nervous that he's going to be mad.

"Honey just tell me whatever it is you know I love you." Brett softly says cupping her face.

"Well this is very hard to say." Santana starts still very nervous.

"San whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it together." Brett says rubbing her arms.

"Okay, well….I'm um pregnant." Santana says biting her lip as she looks up at him.

"Really, wow." Brett says falling back on the bed.

"Yeah I'm eight weeks along." Santana says staring down at him trying to figure out how he's going to react.

"This is unexpected." Brett softly says.

Santana just continues to stare at him she can't read his reaction.

"So what are we going to do?" Brett asks looking up at her.

"I'm going-"

"Honey I know that we're going to have the baby and love it you know I want kids with you, but what are we going to do about the fact that we're living so far apart." Brett asks.

"You really want a baby with me." Santana says a little in disbelief.

She knew that Brett would support her decision she just didn't realize that he too wanted kids and that he would be happy too.

"Of course I want a baby with you. You're the only person I want kids with." Brett tells her.

"That's good, I was worried that you might not be happy about this." Santana softly says.

"Honey we're having a child together I'm over the moon." Brett says kissing her deeply.

They're in bliss for several minutes before reality starts to sink in.

"I have to be here in Dallas until January." Brett says.

"B the baby won't be born until March." Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"I know, but I hate that you'll be all alone up there." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Well maybe I can switch schools at the end of the year to a med school down here so I can be with you." Santana suggests which is what she wanted to do when Brett got drafted.

"Honey you worked so hard to get into John Hopkins that I'd hate for you to have to leave." Brett says.

"I want to be down here with you especially since I'll need your help with handling our baby while going to school." Santana says snuggling into him.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Brett softly says.

"That's what I want." Santana says smiling. "We're going to have a baby."

"I can't believe that you're pregnant with our child." Brett says placing his hand on her flat belly.

"This is very exciting." Santana agrees all smiles.

Brett reaches across her to his bag on the floor and digs through it.

"I wanted to wait until Christmas to do this, but with you being pregnant I think doing this now will be better." Brett says pulling out a small box which causes Santana to gasp.

"Brett," Santana sobs.

"Santana you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I've been in love with you for years and so thankful to call you my girlfriend. You've made me more happy than I ever thought possible. I would be honored if you Santana Marie Lopez would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Brett asks getting off the bed and down on one knee.

"Oh B, yes!" Santana shouts launching herself into his arms kissing him.

"This has been the best day of my life." Brett says lifting her back up on the bed. "We're going to get married and we're going to have a baby. It doesn't get better than this."

"It really doesn't." Santana says laying her head against his shoulder.

"We're going to have to tell my parents, they'll be very happy to hear this." Brett says.

"Tomorrow baby, tonight I just want to snuggle and fall asleep with you." Santana yawns.

"Okay baby if that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Brett says combing his fingers through her hair.

And with that they both fall asleep and for the first time in weeks Santana sleeps soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story thus far.**

'Hey baby,' Brett says smiling as she answers her phone.

'B, you know I have class in five minutes.' Santana whines leaning against the wall outside of her class waving to a few of her classmates to go in without her.

'I know, but we're on our lunch break and I just wanted to hear your voice.' Brett says walking away from his teammates who are making kissy faces at him.

'Aw B when you say things it makes me want to kiss you.' Santana sighs into the phone.

'I know baby just two more weeks then I'll be lying next to you for five whole days.' Brett softly says.

'I can't wait.' Santana says.

'Go to class babe,' Brett says knowing that she needs to go to class.

'I want to talk to you more.' Santana says waving at her friends that she'll be in later.

'Of course you do, but I have to finish eating so I'll talk to you later tonight.' Brett says.

'I love you,'

'Love you too.'

Santana hangs up the phone with a smile on her face. Every time she talks to her fiancé, god she loves calling him that, just makes her feel like she can survive this separation.

"Santana hurry up Professor Jack is about to start." Claire says poking her head out of the door.

"I'm coming," Santana says walking in.

Over all her class goes by really slow as all she wants to do is talk to Brett, facetime him if nothing else to just see his face.

"Come on Santana." Claire says.

"So where are we going for lunch today?" Santana says catching up to her friends Claire, Krystal, Terry and Nick.

"I was thinking the quad since half of us have class in an hour." Krystal says.

The rest of them nod in agreement.

"Who was that on the phone? Lover boy again?" Nick asks as he doesn't really believe that she does have a boyfriend since he's never seen the guy before.

"Yes I was." Santana says paying for her tray of food.

"So how goes the pregnancy?" Krystal asks as they all sit down.

"Good, I'm going in for my three month check up tomorrow." Santana says smiling.

"Are you getting excited?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, it will be nice when the seasons over and Brett's back to help." Santana says rubbing her small baby bump.

"I don't get why you put up with him being gone." Nick huffs crossing his arms.

"Man let it go." Terry whispers. "She obviously is in love with this guy."

Nick's about to say something when Claire's comment catches both of their attention.

"So have you two thought about buying a house?" Claire asks.

"No, we're waiting until after I graduate from med school and find out where I'll be doing my residency before thinking of buying a house." Santana says.

"That does make sense." Krystal says. "Wow who is that old guy, he looks a lot like you San."

"What…." Santana says trailing off and staring at her father who has just walked in. "Oh shit I have to go." she says getting up as quickly as she can and runs out of the cafeteria.

She runs as fast as she can which yes includes a little waddling back to her dorm room. When she gets inside, she slams the door shut and locks the door. Taking a few deep breaths before taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing Brett. The first few times it goes straight to voicemail which isn't surprising since he is at practice. On the fifth attempt he finally picks up.

'San, I can't talk I'm in the middle of practice.' Brett says.

'He's here,' is all Santana gets out as she's sobbing.

'Baby calm down, who's where?' Brett asks before mouthing to his coach that it's an emergency.

'My dad, he's here.' Santana manages to get out.

'Lock your door and stay in your room. I'll be there in a few hours baby. Call 911 if anyone tries to get in.' Brett says walking fast over to his coach. 'I have to talk to my coach hold on a moment.'

"Brett," Jason says frowning as the very talented rookie approaches him.

"Sir I hate to ask this, but I need permission to leave right now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Brett quickly says.

"What's going on?" Jason asks wondering why he seems so nervous.

"My pregnant fiancée's dad is abusive and found her at school. I need to go get her." Brett says.

"Go and call me when you get back." Jason says slapping him on the back. "Take care of your family then come back and focus all that anger on the field."

"Thanks coach," Brett says taking off for the locker room.

'Okay honey I'm going to be on a flight in an hour.' Brett says throwing his stuff in his SUV.

'B, I'm scared.' Santana sniffles.

'Well I'll stay on the phone with you until I have to get on the plane. Maybe you can call Quinn while I'm in the air.' Brett suggests.

'Just hurry B.' Santana sniffles curling up on her bed.

'I'm coming as fast as I can.' Brett reassures her.

When Brett gets one the plane he reluctantly ends the call and turns his phone off. That's when it really starts to sink in that his fiancée's abusive father somehow managed to get out of jail early. Anger is the first thing that hits him. How could anyone let that monster out? He's also terrified for Santana who he knows is terrified herself. He's only goal is to get to her as quick as possible.

Meanwhile Santana calls Susan Pierce instead figuring her soon to be mother-in-law will be able to shed some light on how her father got out of prison.

'Santana shouldn't you be in class.' Susan asks when she answers.

'Susan,' Santana sniffles.

'What's wrong honey?' Susan asks starting to get considered.

'My dad showed up.' Santana sobs.

'Oh honey is Brett on his way?' Susan asks assuming that he is.

Santana nods before she realizes that she has to verbally respond. 'Yes.'

'Okay good,' Susan says glad that's happening.

'Did you know my dad got out?' Santana asks wiping tears away.

'I didn't, but I'll look into it. You just take care of yourself and the precious little one.' Susan tells her.

'I will Susan, can you stay on the phone with me until Brett lands?' Santana asks.

'Of course honey,' Susan softly says.

'Thanks,' Santana says loving how the whole Pierce family has become her family too even before she marries their son.

She ends up staying on the phone with Susan until she hears a knock on the door.

'Hold on someone's at the door.' Santana nervously says.

"San it's me." Brett shouts.

'It's Brett,' Santana says hanging up the phone and opening the door.

Brett gathers her up in his arms, kicking the door shut as he carries her to the bed.

"I'm here baby." Brett says hugging her tightly to him.

"I was so scared." Santana sobs into his chest.

"Nothing will happen to you baby. I'm here now to protect you." Brett softly says laying them down on the bed.

She snuggles into him actually relaxing for the first time all day. She's safe. He's here to protect her and their baby.

"Go to sleep honey you look exhausted, we can talk when you wake up." Brett softly says rubbing her small baby bump.

She nods into his chest before falling in a deep slumber. He holds her tightly to him so thankful that she's okay. He doesn't want to think about what would happen if she hadn't noticed her father from far away. His thoughts are interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Make it stop," Santana groans.

"I will baby." Brett says kissing her forehead before getting up.

He opens the door, standing there imposing over the four med students who are looking for their friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick says puffing his chest out even though this guy in front of him is way bigger than him.

"The better question is who the hell are you?" Brett growls.

"We're Santana's friends and we want to know how she's doing." Claire calmly says.

"Fine, she's sleeping." Brett says glaring at them.

"B," Santana says rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Who's at the door?"

"It's just us Santana." Terry says as Nick pushes in and the other three follow him.

Brett glares after them shutting the door and walking over to Santana's side.

"We were really worried about you." Krystal says sitting down on the couch in the room.

"Yeah, who's the linebacker you have answering your door?" Nick says glaring at Brett.

Brett sits down next to Santana, wrapping a protective arm around her and she leans into him.

"Everyone this is my fiancée Brett." Santana says smiling. "Brett these are my friends Claire, Krystal, Terry and Nick. We have almost all the same classes."

"So this is Brett." Claire says smiling at him.

"Yep," Santana says snuggling into him.

"Wow," Terry says staring at Brett.

"I know right." Santana says chuckling as Brett blushes. "He's all kinds of amazing." she brags so glad to finally be able to show him off.

"I bet," Nick bitterly says.

"Well now that we know you're okay we're going to go study if you want to come San." Krystal says getting up.

"I can't we have things to talk about." Santana says pointing to Brett.

Brett gets up and leads them out, shutting and locking door once they're out the door.

"You're friends are interesting." Brett says climbing back in bed with her.

"They're nice once you get to know them." Santana says grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly.

"So what do you want to do about your dad being here?" Brett asks getting right down to the point.

"I don't know all I know is that if he's actually out for good then I don't feel safe being so far away from you." Santana softly says leaning into him.

"How about you come with me to Dallas? I have to go back tomorrow and I would feel much better if you were with me." Brett says.

"Yes, I can look for a med school in the Dallas area to transfer to. I have to go talk to my counselor tomorrow." Santana says laying her head again his chest.

"I hate that he's making you give this up." Brett says running his fingers lightly over her belly.

"B, I'll still be going to medical school and becoming a doctor even if I don't graduate from Johns Hopkins." Santana says.

"Okay we'll figure out the logistics tomorrow." Brett says just happy that she's safe in his arms tonight.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett stands outside the counselor office waiting for Santana to finish up her meeting. He's nervous that she won't be able to transfer until next year and lose a year. That's the last thing he wants to happen. Luckily for him he gets a distraction by getting a phone call from his mom.

'Hey mom,' Brett says glad for the distraction.

'Brett I have news about Santana's dad.' Susan says getting straight to the point.

'What did he escape from prison?' Brett asks hopefully.

'No, as you know he had a ten year sentence but he just got released on parole. I checked with the Maryland courts and her restraining order is good there so call the cops if he comes near her.' Susan tells her son.

'She's coming with me to Dallas.' Brett says. 'What do you have to do with the restraining order?'

'I'll fax a copy to a lawyer friend and she'll help you with it.' Susan says. 'You take care of both of them, you hear me.' she sternly says.

'I know mom, she's talking to the counselor here about transferring.' Brett says. 'I'd hate for her to have to start all over next year because of him.'

'Well if she has any trouble you call me and I'll fix it.' Susan says always very protective of the two of them.

'Thanks for everything mom.' Brett says. 'I have to go San's coming out.'

Brett hangs up biting his lip as Santana comes out with a very straight face. He can't tell wither she's happy or not.

"So…." Brett asks.

"There's an opening at UT Southwestern and I got it." Santana squeals leaping into his arms.

"Oh baby that's amazing." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

"I'm starting tomorrow, we need to finish packing and get going." Santana says.

"Honey relax, I called my coach and told him that I'd be back at practice tomorrow so we have all day to pack. I booked us on an eight o'clock flight to Dallas. We can stay in a hotel until we find an apartment to rent." Brett calmly says.

"This is really happening isn't it." Santana says all smiles.

"It is baby." Brett says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

Santana's sprawled out on the couch reading for her class tomorrow, rubbing her belly absentmindedly as she waits for Brett to get home. Normally he'd be home by now, but some of his teammates wanted to go out and she told him to go even though he didn't want to leave her. She wants him to have fun with his teammates which he didn't do when she was in Baltimore, his friend Colin told her so now she's making him go out with them once a week. They're currently renting a house ten minutes away from her school. A knock at the door breaks her out of her thoughts; she's expecting her new friend from school Anna who happens to be dating a professional basketball player so they understand what each other goes through.

"Hold on!" Santana shouts as she gets up.

"Sure took you long enough." Anna says giving Santana a quick hug before walking into the living room.

"Sorry that me being four and a half months pregnant is hard on you." Santana snaps.

"Woah, what's up your butt tonight?" Anna asks.

"Brett's out with some of his team mates and I just miss him. These moods swings are killing me." Santana complains.

"Well try not to take it out on me." Anna says opening her book. "Now do you want to get studying or not?" she asks.

"Yeah, I need to make sure I stay ahead for when I finally give birth." Santana sighs sitting next to her friend. "So how are you and Derek doing?"

"Good, he's in Portland, then LA and Minnesota before finally coming back in a week." Anna says.

"I don't know how you do it, Brett's gone for three days and I'm a mess." Santana says.

"I guess I'm just used to it." Anna says shrugging.

"I know I couldn't." Santana says opening her book.

"Well you being pregnant probably doesn't help you missing him." Anna says.

They actually get quite a bit of studying done before a quite drunk Brett comes stumbling in.

"San," Brett slurs falling on the ground.

"Brett," Santana says getting up to go see if he's alright.

"I love you so much baby." Brett says before he passes out right there just inside their apartment.

"It looks like he got really drunk." Anna says getting up to help Santana get him to bed.

"This is the first time I've ever seen him let loose." Santana says. "Thanks for helping."

"You can't lift him so I'll get him into your bed before I leave." Anna says picking him halfway up and dragging him down the hallway toward her room.

"Thanks for this." Santana says following behind her.

"No problem what are friends for." Anna says dropping him on the bed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class." Santana says leading her to the door.

"Yep and I want the juicy details on how he's doing." Anna says smirking.

"Oh I'll give them to you." Santana says.

She closes the door and heads back to the bedroom to find him half on the bed half off.

"Night B," Santana whispers.

"Night San," Brett mumbles lifting his arm up and flopping over her.

She smiles and snuggles into his warm body falling instantly asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Brett wakes up his head is pounding, feeling next to him for his fiancé all he feels his cold sheets. Sitting up he instantly lies back as his head is throbbing.

"Here B," Santana says coming back in and handing him some Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Brett mumbles downing the whole glass in two gulps.

"So you were really drunk last night, I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk." Santana says sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"They just kept giving me shots." Brett says dropping his head into her lap.

"Poor baby," Santana softly says.

"Don't make me go out to any bars with them ever again unless you come." Brett mumbles into her thigh.

"You have my word B." Santana says running her fingers through his hair. "At least you don't have practice today."

Brett just nods wanting to stay in this position all day.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make breakfast." Brett says lifting his head up.

"B you don't have to I'll stop and get something before I go to class." Santana softly says.

"No you're pregnant with our child so you get a breakfast fit for a queen." Brett says standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"I want pancakes and bacon!" Santana shouts after him.

He smiles when he hears the shower start and starts cooking bacon for her. He loves having her here in Dallas with him where he can come home from practices and dot on her. It doesn't take long before he feels two arms wrap around his waist.

"It smells amazing B." Santana says kissing his shoulder.

"Well I'm making you bacon and chocolate chip pancakes." Brett says turning around and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thanks," Santana says kissing him.

"I've got to keep my girls feed." Brett softly says placing his hands on her small bump.

"So what did you and the guys do last night?" Santana asks sitting down and waiting for the food to be done.

"Well the a bunch of the rookies and second year guys decided to go to a strip club-" Brett starts before Santana cuts him off.

"Oh so you went to go look at fucking hookers, what do you no longer like my body since I'm getting fat now." Santana harshly says tears starting to fall.

"No baby," Brett says placing the plate of food on the table and falling to the ground grabbing her hands and kissing them. "I went with the older guys to a private bar where we were the only ones there and we all got drunk. After my ninth shot I started feeling really drunk and I just needed to see you so I grabbed a cab and came home. You know there's no one else I find more attractive than you."

Santana sniffles and nods believe him completely since he's never lied to her and has always taken care of her.

"Okay I believe you." Santana softly says pouting slightly.

"Come on honey let's eat before you have to go to class." Brett softly says keeping his eyes on her as he's not sure if she truly believes him or not.

"Will you come to class with me today?" Santana softly asks.

"Of course honey." Brett says smiling at the fact that she's feeling a little needy.

"Good I just want to snuggle into you all day." Santana says smiling.

"Then that's what we'll do." Brett says scooting a chair next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Want a bite?" Santana says through a mouth full.

"No I'm good," Brett says smiling watching her eat.

After eating they take an innocent shower together and get dressed before heading out to her first class.

"Santana why is Brett here?" Anna whispers sitting next to her friend in their anatomy class.

"Because I'm feeling needy and I want him here." Santana whispers as their teacher comes in.

"Okay class today we're going over what to….."

Santana zones out after that looking over at Brett who's sleeping. She loves having him here and is thankful that he's willing to come with her even though most of this stuff grosses him out.

"Wake up B, class is over." Santana softly says shaking him awake.

"Huh," Brett says looking up all confused.

"We're going to lunch now." Santana softly says.

"Good I'm starving." Brett says jumping up and grabbing her bag from her.

Santana just smiles so used to him taking her bags and carrying them even before she was pregnant.

"So please tell me wherever we're going there's going to be burgers I'm dying to have one." Brett says throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walk.

"Yes B, the cafeteria has burgers." Santana says shaking her head at him.

"So Brett how was last night?" Anna asks as they all walk together towards the cafeteria, Santana had told her all about it during class while he was sleeping.

"Awful, I'm never going out without San again." Brett grumbles pulling her more into him. "I missed her the whole time and my buddies ditched me for a strip club so I had to hang out with the guys in serious relationships who don't do that shit either." he pouts.

As much as he complains about his fellow rookies and second year players on the team several of them have become close friends of his. He enjoys spending time with them so long as they don't do things that involve hookers, strippers or anything else that would get him in trouble with Santana.

"You looked awful last night." Anna says smirking.

"Shut up," Brett says blushing. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, I figured you wouldn't want Santana trying to lift you up." Anna says laughing.

Anna enjoys teasing Brett about being very drunk the rest of the day which Santana just laughs at and Brett takes in stride. The only class he doesn't stay in is one of her labs where they're working on the human brain, he couldn't take seeing that.

"Thanks for coming with me." Santana softly says walking back to the car.

"I'll come with you anytime I don't have practice if you want." Brett offers.

"It's nice to have someone carry my bags and everything." Santana says smiling as he opens the door for her.

"Well I'll do it anytime for you." Brett says kissing her before closing the door.

"Can we stop for burgers at Burger King I'm starving." Santana says.

"Okay,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"God my back hurts." Santana complains glaring at Brett.

"Sorry?" Brett questioningly says.

"This is all your fault." Santana growls.

"Come on San, mom's waiting for us at baggage claim." Brett says wrapping his arm around his six month pregnant fiancé.

"Don't you have to meet up with the team?" Santana asks frowning.

"They don't land until later today and we don't have practice until tomorrow." Brett says. "I'm all yours tonight."

They're in Cleveland as Dallas is playing the Browns on Sunday and are headed to Lima for the night before Brett has to head back to Cleveland for practice.

"Good because we're having a late lunch with Puck and Quinn." Santana says.

"MY BABIES!" Carol shouts running over to them and hugging Santana. "Look at you. You're really pregnant now."

"I'm six months along." Santana says smiling at her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Don't I know it." Carol says. "Brett get the bags while I help Santana into the car." she orders. "So how have you been since moving down with Brett?"

"Much better, you know how he is making sure I have everything I need." Santana says.

"Well he does love you so much." Carol says helping her into the car.

"Don't I know it." Santana says smiling as Brett puts the bags in the car.

"So mom can you drop us off at Breadstixs we're meeting Puck and Quinn there for lunch." Brett says helping Santana into the front seat before getting in the back.

"Sure," Carol says getting into the driver's seat. "Though I want you to take Max and Ruby with you. They're dying to hang out with the two of you."

"We'd love to." Santana says smiling.

Brett rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything as he's learned that with Santana's mood swings it's best to just agree with what she wants to do. The last thing he wants to do is hangout with his little siblings while he hangs out with his friends who he hasn't seen in months. But that's what going to happen since that's what his pregnant fiancé wants.

"B honey, I see that your team is doing well." Carol says.

"Yeah it's looking like we're going to win the division." Brett says peaking up at the mention of football.

"Well I certainly can't wait to see you play on Sunday. It will be the first time we get to see you play live as a pro." Carol says very proud of her son.

"I got you all tickets in one of the boxes. I thought it would be more comfortable for San." Brett says.

"Thanks B, it will be nice to be able to put up my feet while I watch the game." Santana says very happy that her fiancé is always taking care of her every need.

"Brett are you not making sure that she has a comfortable place to put her feet up at your home games." Carol all but shouts at her son.

Brett cowards behind Santana's seat terrified of what his mom will do to him since she's had to sit in the regular seating.

"Don't worry Carol, I asked him to let me sit in the regular seats. I wanted to sit with the other family members of the players and not be treated special just because I'm pregnant." Santana smoothly says.

"Well you'd better make sure she gets into a box from now on." Carol sternly says.

"Yes mom," Brett says just glad that she doesn't seem too mad.

The rest of the car ride is filled with discussion about the baby, possible baby names and how med school's going.

"Okay you two can take the car, but be back by eight your dad wants to spend some time with you." Carol says parking and heading to get the younger kids.

"You ready for them?" Brett asks getting into the driver's seat.

"B you make your siblings sound horrible." Santana says whacking his arm.

"They kind of are though, Max Jr. is ten and Ruby is at that evil teenage stage of thirteen." Brett points out.

"That may be true, but they love to spend time with us." Santana says kissing his cheek. "You are their cool older brother who they hardly ever see." she reminds him.

"I know," Brett says kissing her just as his younger siblings get in the car.

"Ewww," Max Jr. groans. "Get a room."

"This was an empty car before you got in." Brett says back.

"Hey Santana," Ruby shyly says.

"How have the two of you been? Any boys in your life Ruby?" Santana asks turning around as much as she can being six months pregnant and all.

"No boys sadly between dad and him." Ruby says pointing to her brother. "No guys will date me and then they hear who my older brother is and that scares them even more."

"He is very good at intimidating people isn't he." Santana says smiling.

"Girls are gross." Max Jr. says.

"That's right little man." Brett says not wanting either of his siblings to date.

"Brett," Santana says slapping his arm.

He just smiles as he starts the car and drives them the short distance to Breadstixs where they see Quinn waiting outside for them.

"QUINN!" Max Jr. shouts jumping out of the car and running over to her.

"I think he might have a crush." Santana says kissing Brett's cheek before he gets out and runs over to help her out.

He opens the door and holds out his hand to help her out wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He then opens the door for his sister who hops out and slowly walks in smiling shyly at the host. Max Jr. glares at the boy looking over to see if his brother has noticed too. Which he hasn't as both Brett and Santana are saying hi to Quinn.

"It's good to see you Q." Santana says giving her a hug.

"Wow you're really pregnant." Quinn says placing her hands on Santana's belly.

"Is Puck here already?" Brett asks after giving Quinn a hug.

"Yeah he's inside and got us a table already." Quinn says.

"I'll go make sure the kids find the table." Brett says following them in.

Santana gives Quinn a look that says spill now. She can tell that something is wrong with her best friend and she didn't want to say anything in front of Brett.

"So…." Santana says when Quinn still doesn't say anything.

"It's just it's been weird since we broke up. Every time I'm around him he treats me like I'm still his girlfriend and I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I just got into a relationship and I don't want him ruining it." Quinn confesses.

"Quinn you still love him don't you." Santana softly asks.

"I can't," Quinn says.

"Why not, you know I use to think that of Brett." Santana says.

"He hasn't or won't grow up and I need someone who is an adult. You know he cheated on me again with some redhead bimbo who couldn't have been over nineteen." Quinn says tears starting to fall. "I may still love him, but I can't be in love with him anymore."

"I can respect that." Santana says not having realized how bad her friend's relationship was. "Why did you never mention this before? I knew he cheated on you in high school I just didn't realize it continued on after."

"San you know I hate talking about my relationship especially since your relationship with Brett is so amazing." Quinn softly says.

"We're not perfect, we fight and there has been several nights that he has slept on the couch, but we always talk through our problems." Santana says.

Quinn chokes back a sob and wipes away any remaining tears.

"Okay let's head in there before Brett comes running out thinking you've gone into labor." Quinn says smiling causing Santana to smile herself.

"We'll be your buffer." Santana whispers.

Inside Ruby and Max Jr. are sitting on either side of Brett with Max Jr. sitting next to Puck as well.

"How's football going?" Puck asks Max Jr.

"Good though I can't wait until I get to high school to start tackle football. My dad won't let me play tackle until then." Max Jr. complains.

"Don't worry little bro he was like with me too." Brett says.

"What about you Ruby, any boys in your life?" Puck asks.

"With these two of course not." Ruby says pointing to her brothers.

"Even though Brett isn't even in the state?" Puck asks smirking over at his friend.

"Yep, all Max has to say is our brother Brett and the boys book it away from me and I have no idea why." Ruby complains. "I mean I'd like to go on a few dates or heck even have a date to a dance."

"Well that's because your brother beat the shit out of Santana's dad at school his senior year so no one probably wants to mess with his little sister." Puck says laughing. "It was one epic day."

"Are you three giving Ruby a hard time?" Santana says walking in with Quinn.

"No," the three boys say as Quinn sits next to Max Jr. and Santana sits next to Puck giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you Puck." Santana says.

"You're like really pregnant, wow." Puck says shocked at how pregnant she is.

"I am six months pregnant." Santana says lightly pushing him.

The rest of dinner is very light mostly filled with chatter about catching up with each other. After finishing up dessert Brett decides that they should have back to his parent's house as Santana's back is hurting and she just looks like she's going to lose it any second.

"I don't think I'll see you two before I leave unless you're coming to the game, so it was good to see you man." Brett says giving Puck a hug before turning to Quinn. "Thanks for just being there for Santana whenever she's needed you." he whispers in her ear.

"Have a good game on Sunday." Quinn says giving him a huge hug.

"I'll see you on Sunday." Puck says leaving first with Quinn leaving only after his truck pulls out of the parking lot.

"When will those two get it together?" Brett asks wrapping his arm around Santana helping walk out.

"I don't think they ever will as Puck keeps cheating on her." Santana says so thankful that he never cheated on her and she's sure he never would.

"I'll never get why anyone would cheat." Brett says shaking his head.

"Cheating is wrong and I'll never speak to you again if make us lose Sanny." Ruby sternly tells him.

"Don't worry that will never happen." Brett says pulling Ruby into him as well.

"I can't wait till the game." Max Jr. says changing the subject.

"It's going to be soo cool to see Brett play in person." Ruby excitedly says.

"I'm sure it will be but I'm going to need you to do something for me." Brett fake whispers as if it's a secret from Santana.

"What?" they both excitedly say.

"I need you to look after Santana for me and get her anything she needs." Brett says smiling at his fiancé who just shakes her head at him. "And since I have to go to practice tomorrow and I won't see any of you until after the game I need you to look after her tomorrow."

"We can do that." Ruby happily says so glad she can help out.

When they get back Ruby pulls Santana upstairs to get her advice on what to wear and some makeup advice. Carol gets down on Max Jr. to clean his room and take out the garbage. Leaving Max Sr. and Brett alone in the living room.

"How is everything going?" Max Sr. asks patting the spot next to him for his son.

"It's going, I know San's having a harder time now with the pregnancy and going to school has made that even harder." Brett softly says. "I feel bad since I have to be at practice and leave for away games."

"It will all be over soon and you can be with her at the end of her pregnancy when she'll probably need you the most." Max Sr. says.

"I know but I hate leaving her." Brett says. "I'd love to stay up late and talk dad but I have to get to bed so I can get up early to go meet the team."

"Good night,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. There's only three chapters left in the story.**

Brett drives to the airport to pick up his mom who is staying with Santana who at this point is days away from giving birth. With football over for over a month now as the Cowboys were eliminated in the conference championship he's been able to be with her during this last month of her pregnancy nonstop. The only bad thing is he's been "asked" to go to New York to coach a youth football game hosted by the Cowboys and Giants. Thus his mom is coming out to stay with Santana in case she goes into labor or something while he's gone.

"Mom," Brett says taking her bags from him and leading her out to the car.

"How is she?" Carol asks knowing that her son has had her hands full with Santana being so pregnant and has no idea what to do.

"Ready to get the baby out of her." Brett says.

"You never did tell me what gender the baby is." Carol says giving him that motherly look of you better tell me.

"We don't know either mom that's why we've been asking everyone to buy gender neutral colors. At first San wanted to know, but then she said she wanted to be surprised." Brett tells her. "I wanted to know but what Santana wants she gets."

"That's how it's going to be for the rest of your life." Carol says nodding her head. "Now why again are you heading out of town at this very important time of her pregnancy?" she asks.

"Because the team asked me to in a way that I can't really say no. I told them that my fiancé is pregnant, but they said I still need to go. I'll be gone for two days." Brett tells her.

"I'm guessing that you were supposed to be there longer?" Carol asks.

"Yes," Brett says pulling into the driveway of their house.

Carol smiles when she sees a very pregnant Santana open the front door and waddles out to the car.

"Oh honey," Carol says opening the door and walking over to hug her. "Look at how pregnant you are."

"Thanks for coming out Carol." Santana says hugging her tightly.

"Of course I'd come out I'm not about to miss the birth of my first grandchild. I was planning to come out before you called." Carol says helping her back inside.

Brett follows them in carrying his mom's bags as she's planning to stay for a few weeks.

"How are you doing?" Carol asks helping her sit down.

"I'm ready to get this baby out of me." Santana says.

"Oh trust me I completely understand." Carol says rubbing her belly.

"The only nice thing is that Brett has been very good about getting me anything I ask for." Santana says.

"And that's how it should be." Carol says nodding approvingly at her son's behavior.

"He's been amazing though you know sometimes he bothers me." Santana says grabbing a bag of Cheetos.

"Well that's normal too." Carol says. "What would you like to eat? I'm making dinner." she says.

"Pizza with pickles." Santana says pouting.

"Of course sweetie." Carol says patting her shoulder. "B I'm making pizza with pickles for dinner." she tells he when he comes down.

"Also put salmon on her side of the pizza, she'll ask for it in about ten minutes." Brett says. "I'll make her a sandwich to hold her over."

"Do you think she really needs it?" Carol asks not used to this kind of eating.

"Yeah she's always hungry." Brett says chuckling.

Carol watches as her very caring son goes into the living room and gives a very happy Santana her sandwich which she eats in four bites. She gives him a big fat kiss before he fluffs up her pillows to which Carol swears she hears Santana say perfect about her son. About halfway through making the pizza Carol hears Santana shout she wants salmon on the pizza too. She shakes her head as she realizes that her son does know his fiancé really well.

"Thanks for dinner Carol, this was amazing." Santana says finishing off the last piece of pizza.

"It was nothing really, you're going to get use to my cooking as I plan to stay a few weeks to help out. We both know that mister over there can't cook to save his life." Carol jokes.

"Hey I've done okay." Brett says pouting.

"You have baby." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"So after this baby is born when do you two plan on getting married?" Carol asks. "I haven't heard any wedding talk from you two." she adds.

"Honestly between the season, San's school and the baby we haven't given much thought to when." Brett says rubbing Santana's belly and back as he can tell she's getting uncomfortable.

"I'm thinking in the summer back in Lima that way you all can be there and I'll have lost the baby weight by then." Santana says very self-conscious about her weight even though she is pregnant.

"Whatever you want honey." Brett says.

All he wants is her to be happy and honestly he doesn't care when or where they get married so long as they get married.

"I have a few ideas if you need any help." Carol says so wanting to help plan this wedding.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Go Chuck!" Brett shouts as his team sacks the quarterback again. "James get in for Connor." he shouts.

"Yes coach," James says.

Despite the fact that he misses his fiancé and wanting to be there for her while she's so pregnant he is having fun coach this team of twelve to fifteen year olds. Just the pure joy on their faces when they see pros there to help them just makes his day.

"They're doing better than I thought that they would." Sean says the starting linebacker.

"I know right." Brett says watching as their defense stops the Giant's youth team on third down.

Sean is giving the team instructions when Brett's cell goes off and looking down he sees he has a missed call and a text from his mom just saying it's time.

"I have to go." Brett quickly says to Sean.

"What's going on?" Sean asks looking worried at him.

"My wife is in labor, I have to get back to Dallas to be with her." Brett quickly says.

"Go," Sean says. "I'll finish up here."

"Thanks man." Brett says taking off as fast as he can.

Luckily there is a flight leaving in a hour that he's able to switch to. Racing to the airport, getting on the plane and taking off is a complete blur to him. All he's focused on is getting back to see his baby born.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This if fucking hurts so fucking much." Santana shouts as another contraction hits.

"I know honey, I know." Carol says rubbing her soon to be daughter-in-law's back.

"I want Brett." Santana whines slumping back in the bed as the contraction subsides.

"He'll be here as soon as he can. He texted twenty minutes ago saying they were about to take off." Carol softly says.

"But I want him now." Santana whines.

"Oh I know sweetie and he's coming as fast as he can." Carol says just as the doctor comes in.

"Well Santana let's see how many centimeters your dilated." she says.

"Please be ready, please be ready." Santana whispers.

"Well Santana you're four centimeters dilated, you need to get to ten before we can deliver so you have a while." she kindly says. "A nurse will come in to check on you in a little while."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Santana shouts as another contraction hits. "Really!"

"Honey this could take a while, but a highlight at least it seems likely that Brett will make it before the baby is born." Carol says hoping he gets here soon.

She's supposed to be the grandma waiting outside for the baby to be born not in here helping coach a very upset and in pain Santana. God her son needs to get her quick she thinks as thankfully Santana closes her eyes hopefully to take a nap. If only she were so lucky.

"FUCKING SHIT I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Santana shouts, her eyes popping open as she fucking can't get comfortable, everything hurts and she just wants Brett to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything is okay.

"Shh, it's okay Santana you can do this." Carol softly says.

"How did you do this three times?" Santana asks the pain subsiding.

"Trust me when you finally have that baby put in your arms it's all worth it." Carol says smiling down at her.

"I hope so." Santana says.

An hour later Santana is only five centimeters and not happy about it, she's already been in labor for six hours and it's looking like this is going to take quite a while for her to finally be ready. Thankfully for both women Brett comes in right after the nurse heads out.

"Hey babe," Brett says dropping his bag and walking over to Santana's side.

"You made it!" Santana shouts throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course I did, there's no way I'd miss the birth of our child." Brett says pulling Santana into his lap.

She snuggles into his warm embrace so happy that he's here.

"Sure took you long enough." Santana mumbles into his chest.

"I'm sorry babe I tried to get back as soon as I could." Brett says rubbing her back.

"Don't…..fuck!" Santana shouts squeezing his hand hard as a contraction hits.

"I'm here just squeeze my hand." Brett calmly says.

"All your fucking fault." Santana manages to get out glaring at him.

"Yes it is." Brett says knowing that it's just the pain talking and that agreeing with her is much easier than arguing with her at this point.

"I love you so much." Santana says burying her head in his chest when the pain subsides.

"I know babe, you can yell at me all you want. You're giving us the most precious thing in the world." Brett sweetly says kissing the top of her head.

"I just don't like yelling at you, other people sure, but you no." Santana says hiding her head in his chest even more.

"Honey I can't imagine how much pain you're in so you can do whatever you want right now to get through the pain." Brett softly says.

Luckily for them about twenty minutes later the nurse comes in and tells them that it's time to move to the delivery room.

"Finally," Santana sighs as the nurses roll her down the hall with Brett following.

"Okay Santana when I tell you to push you push." the doctor says getting in between her legs.

"Brett," Santana whines as Brett comes over to her side.

"I'm here baby," Brett says taking her hand.

"It hurts so much I need to push." Santana groans.

"Not yet," the doctor says.

Brett leans down and kisses her forehead whispering that he loves her so much.

"Fucking hate you." Santana grunts glaring up at him.

"Okay Santana on the next contraction I need you to push." the doctor says.

She screams as she pushes and grabs his hand extremely hard. Twenty long minutes later, Brett's pretty sure that his hand is broken but it's fine cause his amazing fiancé just delivered their baby girl into the world.

"She's perfect honey." Brett says sitting next to her kissing the top of her head.

Santana cradles their newborn daughter, exhausted, but very happy looking down at the blue eyed baby with a wisp of brown hair on her head.

"I think we should name her Pandora Lemon Pierce." Santana says looking up at him.

"It's an amazing name, Pandora Lemon Pierce." Brett says cupping his huge hand around the back of her head.

"Go get your mom, she'll want to meet her." Santana orders him.

"Okay," Brett says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, but work has been really busy this last month and I haven't found any time to write this story during work. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get out the next chapter before the beginning of the for all the reviews last chapter.**

Brett opens the door for his two girls very careful of them both not wanting to hurt them. He's very nervous about possible hurting his baby girl.

"B we're going to be okay." Santana says knowing how nervous he is.

"But-" Brett starts but Santana cuts him off with a kiss.

"Don't worry you'll be the best dad ever." Santana tries to reassure him leaning more into him.

"My mom called earlier and my dad and siblings just landed. She's taking them all to the hotel and will come over tomorrow." Brett tells her helping her to the couch.

"Good I want to spend this first night home with just you two." Santana softly says.

"Do you need anything?" Brett asks.

"I just need you to come sit with us and relax B." Santana says patting the spot next to her.

"Okay," Brett sighs sitting back and opening his arms for her to lay into him which she does burrowing herself into him with Pandora in her arms. "This is nice."

"Yeah, but I have to start doing some of my homework tomorrow since I've already missed three days of class and I'm going to be so far behind if I miss much more." Santana yawns.

"Take the rest of the week off since I know you're exhausted and I'll go to your classes to get notes and your homework." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know B." Santana hesitantly says.

"Just do it for me." Brett says.

"Okay B, for you I'll take the rest of the week off." Santana agrees starting to nod off.

"Go to sleep San." Brett whispers smiling as he has his two girls snuggled into him sound asleep.

The following morning neither of them is surprised when Carol is knocking on the door at seven thirty in the morning wanting to see her granddaughter.

"Where is my grandbaby." Carol says coming in.

"Hi mom," Brett says as she walks right by him and to Santana taking Pandora out of her arms.

"Sanny is that the baby?" Ruby asks trying to see her niece.

"Come sit down and I'll let you hold her once your mom let's her go." Santana says.

"Mom I want to hold the baby." Ruby whines.

"Can I hold the baby?" Max Junior says.

"As soon as your mom and sister have." Santana says flopping down on the couch and closing her eyes.

She's exhausted and so glad that Susan is here to help so she can get some sleep especially since Brett's very nervous and having his parents here to help might help. She wants him to be comfortable with watching their daughter by himself since she knows he's an amazing fiancé and will be an amazing dad too. He's just so caring that there's no way he would hurt their baby girl.

"So son how nervous are you?" Max Senior asks handing his son a beer knowing that he needs it.

They're standing in the kitchen looking into the living room as the three Pierce's argue over who gets to hold the newborn and Santana is napping.

"Extremely, I just feel like she's so small and that I'm going to squish her." Brett sighs.

"You won't," Max Senior says patting his son on the back. "You'll be a great dad. Now please tell me you're not planning on living here in this small apartment." he adds.

"No I've been looking into buying a house before the season starts so I can handle the move and everything. All I want San worrying about is going to school." Brett says.

"Good, you have a family now and you need to take care of them." Max Senior says smiling at his son.

"Did I hear something about you two getting a house." Carol says coming over with Pandora still in her arms.

"Yes Brett has been looking for a house and we have it narrowed down to five." Santana says grabbing Pandora from Carol and handing her over to Ruby.

"Hey I want to hold my granddaughter." Carol says.

"Well you can after her aunt and uncle get to hold her." Santana says.

Brett and Max Senior chuckle as Carol and Santana argue over Carol wanting Pandora to hold her now.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've pumped enough milk to last until we get back." Santana tells Brett.

"But-"

"You'll be fine, but we need to start planning your wedding." Carol says.

She decided to stay an extra couple weeks to help them out since Santana has gone back to school and Brett is very nervous to be left alone with Pandora.

"I love you both." Santana says kissing the top of Pandora's head and kissing Brett quickly on the lips. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Brett stares after her fiancé and mom with wide eyes as he's left alone for the first time with his now three week old daughter. Staring down at his daughter who is in his arms, he's terrified.

"Well little one it's just you and me." Brett says. "How about we buy some new furniture for your new nursey in the new house we're going to buy in the next few weeks." he rambles trying to come up with something to do with his now sleeping daughter.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Santana says getting into the car with Carol.

"Yes honey he needs to figure out that he can take care of her on his own." Carol tells her pulling out of the driveway. "So have you set a date yet?"

"We're thinking next July before he starts training camp and after I get out of school for the summer." Santana says.

"But you haven't set the actual date yet." Carol says.

"No not yet we have it down to the middle two weeks though." Santana softly says.

"Well then we'll start with the color scheme and flowers and start getting all the little things done while I'm still here to help." Carol says so glad that she gets to help.

"Thanks for doing this with me, between school, Pandora and Brett I don't think I'd have time to do any of this." Santana says.

She's so thankful that her future mother-in-law has offered to basically plan this whole wedding and all she has to do is say what colors she wants and say yes or no. It's such a burden lifted off of her shoulders.

"I'm very happy to help in any way you need." Carol says.

Meanwhile back at the house Pandora has started crying and Brett is freaking out not sure what to do. The first he does is pick her up and rock her hoping that will calm her down. When it doesn't he heats up a bottle and tries to feed her only to have her wiggle so much that he drops it. Cursing under his breath, he kicks the bottle to the side making a mental note to clean the mess up when he calms her down. He tries singing to her only to have her cry louder and start screaming.

"I know my voice isn't good, but come on something must work." Brett says flipping through a baby book trying to find out what's wrong.

So he decides to call his dad hoping that he doesn't have to call Santana or his mom. He wants them to think that he's competent to watch their daughter.

'Dad,'

'What's wrong?'

'Why do you think something is wrong?'

'Because you're calling me and I know that your mom and Santana are out leaving you alone with Pandora.'

'She won't stop crying.'

'Have you feed her?'

'She didn't want to be fed.'

'Did you try changing her?'

'No, thanks dad.'

Brett nearly passes out when he removes Pandora's diaper from the smell.

"How can something as cute as you smell so bad." Brett says tickling her belly causing her laugh.

He has a difficult time getting the clean diaper on her so he ends up using duct tape to hold it on her. The rest of the day passes really well for them. By the time Santana and Carol come home they find Brett fast asleep on the house with Pandora laying on his chest staring him with her hands on his cheeks.

"See I told you they'd be fine." Carol says snapping a picture of them.

"He really is a good dad." Santana sighs staring lovingly at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait but work has been busy and I haven't had any spare time to write. There's one last chapter after this.**

"B, I'll take her." Carol says taking Pandora from his arms.

"Mom shouldn't you be in there helping Santana." Brett says using his now free hands to help Max Jr. put his tie on.

"I'm headed in there, but I wanted to check on you two." Carol says.

"We're good mom." Max Junior says smiling huge at his mom.

He's so proud that he gets to be his big brother's best man with Puck.

"Don't worry Mrs. P I'll make sure they both look dashing." Puck says coming back in.

"Why does that not reassure me." Carol says shaking her head as she leaves.

"So man this is it." Puck says smirking over at Brett. "Now you're officially going to be tied down and not allowed to have any fun."

"Dude, I can still have fun. It's just now I get to share the rest of my life with the woman I love." Brett says.

"Girls are weird and gross." Max Junior says making a disgusting face.

"That's right little man always think that." Puck says high fiving him.

"Ask him why he thinks that." Brett says smirking to himself.

Puck gives him a questioningly look but asks Max Junior anyway. "Why do you think girls are weird and gross?"

"Guys are so much hotter." Max Junior says.

The look on Puck's face is so priceless that Brett just has to snap a picture.

While Puck recovers from the news he just heard down the hall Santana is getting her makeup done by Quinn.

"So are you ready?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer.

"Q, we've been living together since senior year in high school of course I'm ready." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe it took them this long to get married." Ruby says.

"I hear you on that." Quinn says high fiving her.

"You look very beautiful." Carol says coming back in with Pandora.

"She does doesn't she." Ruby says smiling.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing.

"Okay everyone stop talking to Santana or I'll never be able to finish her makeup." Quinn says.

After finishing up her makeup, it takes both Carol and Quinn to get Santana into her dress without messing up her makeup or hair. Ruby laughs bouncing Pandora on her lap to keep her from crying.

"Quinn, Ruby you better head out it's almost time to get this show on the road." Carol says.

Santana kisses her daughter's little cheek before Ruby carries her out with her.

"This is really happening." Santana says when it's just here and Carol left.

"Yes it is sweetie, you're officially going to be part of this family. Not that I didn't already see you as a daughter." Carol says helping her get her vail on.

"This is really happening." Santana says taking a deep breath.

"You look very beautiful." Carol says kissing her cheek when Max Senior comes in.

"Brett's waiting for you." Max Senior says waiting for Carol to leave before he turns to face Santana. "You look amazing sweetie."

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle." Santana says blushing at his comment.

"You're like a daughter to me, it's my honor to walk you down the aisle." Max Senior says holding out his arm for her. "Are you ready?"

"Never more," Santana says lopping her arm through his.

Santana grips his hand hard as they make their way to the church doors. As soon as the music starts Max Senior tights his grip on Santana leading her through the doors. Brett's breath catches when he sees her come out, no other woman has ever looked as beautiful as his soon to be wife.

"Take good care of her son." Max Senior says handing Santana off to him.

"I will dad." Brett says staring at Santana the whole time. "You look gorgeous."

"Brett," Santana says blushing.

"Well you do." Brett whispers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett wraps his arms around his wife, he loves being able to call her that.

"Everyone looks really happy." Santana says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"They are babe, especially my parents. You have no idea how long they've waited for us to get married. My mom when we first left for school threatened to disown me if I broke your heart." Brett says kissing her cheek, swaying them back and forth as they watch their close family and friends dancing, enjoying the reception.

"Really? I didn't realize that they liked me that much." Santana says slightly surprised, but it warms her heart that his family feels like that about her.

"Please they love you more than me." Brett says. "But I don't care." he adds.

"Can we leave so I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure so is Pandora." Santana says looking over at Ruby who is currently holding Pandora.

"If you want." Brett says.

"I do," Santana says.

Brett leads her up to the DJ and gets him to stop the music and give him a mic.

"Hello everyone, we're so glad that you all could come." Brett says and everyone shouts their best wishes to the couple. "Thank you all, now Santana and our daughter are both tired so we're going to head out. I just wanted to thank you all before we leave. You all are welcome to stay as long as you want."

As they head to the door, everyone they pass wishes them well and that they have a wonderful honeymoon.

"I guess they don't know that we're not going on a honeymoon." Santana says snuggling into him.

"My offer still stands that we can go on a belated honeymoon after you graduate med school." Brett says.

They decided not to go on a honeymoon because of both of their very busy schedules that neither of them could find enough time off at the same time. So they agreed to not go until after Santana graduates and Pandora is older. Neither of them want to leave her for an extended period of time until she's four or five even with Brett's parents.

"Come to mommy." Santana says taking Pandora from Ruby.

"Are you sure you don't want us to watch Pandora tonight?" Carol asks.

"No, it's fine." Santana says.

"We want her with us tonight mom, but we will take you up on that offer before you go back to Lima." Brett tells his parents.

"We want to go with you." Max Junior says.

"You can't little man, but we will see you in the next few days before you go back okay." Brett softly says.

"Let's go," Santana says after getting another around of hugs from the Pierce's.

Brett leads her out of the building and to their limo which shocks Santana since she thought they were taking his truck back to their house. They had just moved into their new house last week with the help with the Pierce's.

"Brett," Santana says stopping and turning to face him. "You didn't have to get this."

"I wanted to do something special since this is the first night of us being married." Brett says smirking as she runs to the limo.

"You are simply the best person I've ever met." Santana says climbing into the limo and taking Pandora from him as he climbs in.

"No San you are the best person I've ever met." Brett says pecking her on the lips.

"B,"

"San,"

"Fine let's agree to disagree on this." Santana says curling into him.

"Okay, but only since I love you so much and you're so smart." Brett says.

When they make it home Brett runs into the house with Pandora and puts her down in her crib before running back out to pick Santana up bridal style.

"Brett put me down before you hurt yourself." Santana says trying to get out of his arms.

"Honey I'm not going to hurt you." Brett softly says easily carrying her over the threshold. "I'm really strong honey, don't worry."

"Yes you are." Santana agrees kissing him.

He carries up to their room laying her gently on the bed.

"Now I would love to make love to my wife." Brett softly says kissing her gently on the lips.

A few hours later Santana's exhausted all curled up on her husband's chest.

"I love you so much B." Santana whispers.

"I love you too babe, now go to sleep." Brett says combing his fingers through her hair.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana bounces an upset Pandora who doesn't like all the noise around them. They're up in a suite watching the Cowboys first home game of the season. She's puts on her noise canceling ear muffs which calms her down as she looks down at field squealing every so often.

"You look like you're having fun." Candace Romo says sitting next to Santana.

"I never missed one of his games though I hated going to them." Santana says. "I'm always so worried he's going to get hurt."

"We all worry about that." Candace says tickling Pandora's belly causing her to squeal even more. "She's getting so big."

"I know pretty soon she's going to be running around here." Santana says.

At halftime, the Cowboys have a ten point lead and Pandora is dead asleep. On the opening kickoff everything goes wrong. Brett who's on the kick off team goes in for the tackle and when everyone gets up, he doesn't.

"Fuck," Santana shouts standing up to try and see if she can see anything better by standing up.

Ten minutes later Brett's helped off the field before getting on a cart and taken back into the locker room. Santana grabs Pandora and takes off for the locker room ready to take on anyone that tries to stop her from getting to her husband. Luckily a team manager lets her back and takes her to where Brett is laying on a table.

"Baby," Santana sobs holding Pandora tightly to her staring down at her husband.

"I'm okay San." Brett tries to reassure her.

"Yeah right B, they don't bring you in here for nothing." Santana says trying to stay calm.

Just then the doctor comes in and is about to turn around and walk back out when he sees Santana, but she sees him before he can.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks glaring at him.

"Um…." the doctor gulps looking over at Brett.

"Well is it?" Brett says rolling her eyes.

"You broke your arm and torn your knee up. We'll need to get an MRI tomorrow to see what's wrong." the doctor tells them.

"WHAT!" Santana shouts starting to freak out.

"It's okay baby I'll be okay." Brett says grabbing her arm with his good arm.

"No you're not," Santana sniffles.

"Come here baby." Brett says patting the spot next to him which she sets Pandora down on who thankfully is still asleep. "I'm going to be okay, just laid up a bit."

"Quit playing please I can't handle seeing you injured." Santana sniffles.

"I'll quit if I get seriously hurt again or break a limb okay." Brett says lifting her head up to kiss her.

"Okay,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has supported this story, I hope you have enjoyed.**

 **Three Years Later:**

Santana smiles to herself as she walks out of the doctor's office. This is the best news she could have received. She's pregnant with their second child and this time they had been trying to have a baby. She can't wait to tell her husband. Everything has just been amazing for them these last few years. Her smile grows even more when she looks at her email and sees the one email she's been waiting for, for the last three weeks. This one email holds her whole future. Opening the email her smile falters for a second before it grows even more while she reads that she passed.

"Hell yes!" Santana shouts fist pumping.

An older lady glares at her and she glares back at her. No one is going to ruin this very wonderful day for her. Skipping in a very un-Santana way she's so happy on the drive home that she doesn't even shout at the guy who cut her off. Opening the door her very big smile grows even more when she sees her husband and daughter sleeping on the couch, Pandora laying completely on top of her dad.

"B," Santana whispers trying to wake him up without waking their daughter up who is very grumpy if she's woken up.

Brett grunts and turns slightly to get away from the annoying noise.

"Come on B you need to wake up." Santana says leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He surprises her by turning into the kiss and kissing her fully on the lips.

"B," Santana whispers pulling away.

"Hi love," Brett says biting his lips.

"Oh shut up." Santana says slapping his arm.

"So I was right." Brett says smiling.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Santana says leaning down again to kiss him.

"No mama," Pandora says trying to push her mama away.

"Hey little missy." Santana says swooping her grumpy daughter into her arms.

"Sleepy," Pandora whines trying to hid her head.

"Well then I'll just put you to bed." Santana threatens that wakes Pandora up.

"No mama," Pandora shouts wiggling out of her arms and running across the room away from her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant with our second child." Brett says placing his hands on her belly.

"That's not all," Santana says looping her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap. "I passed my boards."

"Baby," Brett says kissing her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Santana says blushing.

"I think we need to celebrate." Brett says. "Do you want to go out or order in?" he asks knowing that sometimes she just doesn't want to deal with people coming up to them and wanting a picture with him.

"Can we order in?" Santana softly asks.

"Of course we can." Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you so much baby."

"I still can't believe that I actually passed my boards." Santana breaths out.

"I can baby, you are the smartest person I know." Brett says moving some papers on the coffee table so he can put his feet up.

"What are these?" Santana asks picking up the papers and noticing that they are job applications.

She looks first at the papers and then to him.

"B?" she questioningly says.

"Listen, after getting those two concussions last season I've really thought about wither I want to play another season or retire and I've decided that I'm going to retire. I want to be able to play with our kids as they get older." Brett says. "You and the kids are more important to me than football."

"Are you serious B?" Santana asks staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes," Brett softly says.

"This really is the best day ever." Santana says wrapping her arms tighter around Brett's middle, kissing him.

"Mama, daddy!" Pandora shouts wanting attention from her parents.

"What is it Pandy?" Santana asks picking her up.

"Play," Pandora hopefully says.

"Why don't we play princess and make daddy the princess." Santana says smiling evilly at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Pandora says clapping her hands. "Daddy princess."

"Fine," Brett says glaring at his wife.

They play princess for a good hour before Pandora falls asleep with her crown and scepter in her little hands.

"So tuckered her little self out." Brett says placing her in her bed.

"I can't wait until she met her little sibling." Santana says rubbing her flat belly.

"She'll make an amazing big sister." Brett says wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and walks them downstairs.

"Today sure has been one hell of a day." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"It sure has, you passed your boards and are pregnant with our second child. No day aside from our wedding could be better." Brett says lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to retire?" Santana asks turning to face him.

Even though it would make her more than happy to not have him play football anymore, she knows how happy it makes him. The last thing she wants is for him to be unhappy. She'll be willing to worry all the time about him getting hurt playing if it makes him happy.

"Babe, I want to grow old with you and not have any problems. I promise you that this is what I want." Brett says. "I'm thinking of getting a job coaching high school kids."

"You can do whatever you want." Santana says kissing him. "I just love you so much B."

"I love you too." Brett says. "And I'm very happy with you."

Santana nuzzles into him so grateful that their Biology teacher made them be partners on that project years ago. She wouldn't be where she is today without him. Brett wraps his arms tighter around her breathing in her scent so glad to have her in his arms. There's no one else in the world that he would want to spend the rest of his life with and is so fucking glad that she agreed to marry him.


End file.
